Invisible Magic
by Mystery moose
Summary: When Harry Potter was 9, he was involved in a car crash with the Dursleys who died on site. Everyone believed him to be dead while Harry was raised in a way Dumbledore surely would not approve of. At the sorting ceremony six years later the wizarding world got the shock of their lives to see their BWL still alive. Dark Harry. Harry/Draco friendship, eventually slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Invisible Magic**

**Summary:** When Harry Potter was 9, he was involved in a car crash with the Dursleys who died on site. Everyone believed him to be dead while Harry was raised in a way Dumbledore surely would not approve of. At the sorting ceremonie six years later the wizarding world got the shock of their lives to see their BWL still alive. Dark Harry. Harry/Draco friendship, eventually slash. Horcruxes do not exist (Voldemort really is dead).

**Genre:** Romance/humour

**Warning: **Slash, but nothing too explicit. Dumbledore & Weasley bashing.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I'm just sending them off to a different universe.

**A/N:** This is going to be my first chaptered fic. In this storey Voldemort died at that faithful night when Harry was a baby and had no horcruxes in order to revive himself. If anyone has any more questions about the history of this universe, you are welcome to ask so I can clear up any confusions some of you might have.

Otherwise enjoy and leave lot's of reviews.

**Chapter 1**

**Harry POV:**

Harry was sitting cramped up in the cupboard under the stairs when he heard his fat uncle screaming at him and kicking his door. "Get up you lazy, useless boy. We don't have all day. I want to see you in five minutes outside ready to go." He immediately started pulling on his nicest clothes, which were the least loose of the second hand clothes he got from his cousin Dudley, and scrambled out of his cupboard. He knew how easily his uncle could get enraged by him and didn't want to start getting him mad so early in the morning already. He didn't have food in over three days and certainly wasn't planning on spending another one starving and locked up in his cupboard.

In a matter of three minutes, he was standing outside of the house waiting for the rest of his "family" to get ready. They ended up needing 20 more minutes in order to get ready.

When the rest of his family finally came out of the house, Vernon took Harry by the sleeve and dragged him behind the red car. "I wan't you to be on your best behaviour today. This is Dudley's special day to go to the fun park where I want everything to be perfect. This means no talking, no wandering off and I definitely don't want any of your freakishness showing either." Harry stared at his uncle with wide eyes and just nodded. His uncle's eyes narrowed to tiny slits while saying in low threatening tones, "If I even see so much as a tiny light bulb flickering, there will be no food for you for a week." Harry who knew his uncles words to be dead serious was quick to reply with a "Yes sir".

Uncle Vernon nodded his head and threw Harry into the backseat of the car.

**S. Snape POV:**

Severus who was under a disillusionment charm watched the fat man who called himself Harr..Potters caretaker shout at the little boy before heading with his equally fat son to a fun park. Severus' sneered at the car in distaste as it drove away.

He had watched Harr…Potter…oh for Merlins sake, Harry goddammit. He had watched Harry living with his muggle family for weeks now and he just couldn't bring himself to call him Potter anymore. It was Lucius who first suggested watching the "Potter boy" for a while. Lucius was very adamant about trying to free Harry from the headmasters influence. He wanted Harry to grow up as the pureblood that he is and maybe "mould his more cunning side, if you know what I mean". Severus shook his head. He only reluctantly agreed to this in the first place, as he knew that James would be rolling in his grave if he would be able to sway James' golden-boy to behave like the proper pure-blood he is.

Their plan was to analyse harry's upbringing, so that they would know which methods to use in order to bring him over to their side.

The first time Severus came to Privet Drive to spy on Harry, he was utterly shocked. He expected him to live the life of a spoilt arrogant brat who got whatever he asked for whenever he wanted. What he witnessed was something he didn't expect at all.

He saw the boy being starved, beaten and put to work until his hands bled. He saw Harry being teased by bullies and what angered Severus the most is, that Harry was completely ignorant of the wizarding world and was being punished for any magical talent that he showed. To say that Severus was livid was an understatement. He knew this was all the headmasters doing. 'Clever,' Severus thought. 'The headmaster knew the boy could be easily manipulated if he came from such a household'.

After this shocking revelation, Severus decided he would do everything in his power in order to rip Harry from Dumbledore's clutches.

When Severus couldn't see the red car of Harry's muggle relatives anymore, he decided to follow them with his broom. Still under the disillusionment charm he raced after the car at a 50m distance. After 20 minutes of following the small family car, he saw a blue Polo classic loosing control on the opposite lane of the car Harry sat in. Before Severus could react in any way, he saw in disbelieving horror how the Polo rammed into the red car making it spin out of control, off the lane and hit a big oak tree at the side of the road.

Everything was silent before the car with Harry in it suddenly burst aflame. This broke Severus out of his stupor and with shaking hands he descended to the ground and raced to the car to check for any survivors. The Dursleys and the driver of the Polo all seemed to have been killed the moment the car crashed. None of them semmed to have worn their seatbelts.'Stupid muggles,' Severus thinks. When he reaches Harry, he is relieved to feel a weak pulse on him. 'Thank god for magic'.

Severus carefully carried the small unconscious body out of the car, took him in his arms and flew off with him on his broom. As an afterthought he incinerated the other car as well in order to ensure it looking as if all bodies have been burned to dust and getting rid of the evidence in the process.

He would bring Harry to the Malfoys. They had a decent mediwitch who would not blab and would ensure Harry's safety.

Severus looked at the boy who seemed to be more or less stable and smiled. 'It looks as if getting the boy out of Dumbledore's clutches was easier than I thought.'

**A/N: **Alright, first chapter done. I will probably update again within this week, and again the week after before exams will slow me down a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Invisible Magic**

**Summary:** When Harry Potter was 9, he was involved in a car crash with the Dursleys who died on site. Everyone believed him to be dead while Harry was raised in a way Dumbledore surely would not approve of. At the sorting ceremony six years later the wizarding world got the shock of their lives to see their BWL still alive. Dark Harry. Harry/Draco friendship, eventually slash. Horcruxes do not exist (Voldemort really is dead).

**Genre:** Romance/humour

**Warning: **Slash, but nothing too explicit. Dumbledore & Weasley bashing.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own the Harry Potter characters. Sadly… But that doesn't mean I can't play with them :D

**A/N:** Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it really is appreciated. I make a point of answering any questions you might have individually.

Here goes Chapter 2:

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

**Harry POV:**

Harry slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking at green silk bed sheet. As soon as he registered the rest of his room, he nearly fell off his bed in fright. That was not such a good idea, as pain suddenly shot up his back. Harry winced slightly before he gingerly laid himself back onto the bed.

'Where am I' Harry pondered while trying to remember what had happened before he ended up in this strange room. The room he was residing in had to be the finest and most elegant room he had ever seen. The walls were a deep green decorated in silver patterns and the curtains were of a silver shimmering material that looked as if they had been very expensive. Otherwise his room was occupied by a beautifully rendered mahogany desk, a matching chair and a huge antique-looking cupboard. Then there was this humongous bed he was lying in. Harry sighed while snuggling back under the covers. This had to be the most comfortable bed anyone had ever slept in. The cot he always had to lie on in his cupboard was hard and cold and didn't lend him much sleep. Harry really didn't mind where he was as long as he could lie in this bed a little while longer.

When Harry woke up again, he felt a little less confused than the last time he had woken up. He carefully sat up and looked around in his room for any clue about what he was doing here. When his eyes strayed to the headboard of his bed he was entranced by the intricate carvings in it. The carving depicted two snakes that were wrapped around each other and spewed fire. 'Fire!' Suddenly Harry remembered what had happened. Flashes of fire, a red car, the Dursleys and a man sitting on a flying broom? were dancing before his eyes. Out of shock he twisted his body around, which couldn't take the strain and sent a sensation of utter pain to Harry. This time Harry couldn't restrain himself and screamed out in agony.

**S. Snape POV: **

Severus was busy trying to explain to a wide-eyed Lucius why a certain Harry Potter was busy residing in his guest wing, when he heard a pain filled cry echo through the house which could have only originated from the boy of their discussion.

Lucius and Severus looked at each other before they made haste towards Harry's room in a fast pace. Not a run. A pure blood would never lower himself to running around in his own house.

When they opened the door to Harry's room, they found him sprawled across his sheets in an unconscious state with the back of his shirt soaked in blood. "Damn," Severus cursed. "He must have ripped his wounds open again. What on earth was he doing?" Lucius raised an eyebrow and replied with sarcasm, "Well, our little Gryffindor _was_ kidnapped by a strange dark bat-like man and put into a very Slytherin room." Severus looked at Lucius with his famous death stare before he mumbled something that sounded like, "says the man with the vampire tooth collection."

Lucius decided to ignore that statement and called in the mediwitch to fix Harry up again.

When mediwitch Joanna was finished with wrapping up the small boy, she turned to the two men standing in the corner of the room and said, "He is fine. He probably just had a little fright to the unfamiliar surrounding when he woke up." She stared each of the men down before she continued, "I suggest you place a spell on him that will alarm you next time he wakes up again. I expect not to have to hear from either of you today again." With those words the mediwitch left the room. Severus and Lucius took a breath again as soon as Joanna left the room. Severus mused. Joanna was a brilliant mediwitch, but she could be scary to the point of even making Lucius submit to her temperament. And that in alone of itself is a feat.

"Severus, we really need to discuss this situation," Lucius said to Severus in a serious tone when they were back in the Living room of the second floor. "We can't just keep him here. We have no right or claim on him to do so. We could end up in Azkaban for this." Severus just smirked at Lucius in amusement. He just had to cherish this moment of being one step ahead of Lucius for once. Lucius started to get furious with him. "This is in no way amusing Severus. Did you listen to anything I was saying at all?"

Severus decided to bring his friend out of his misery after all. "Unlike you my dear Lucius, I have already planned out this whole situation perfectly." Lucius stared at him in doubt, but listened anyway. "As you may remember, Lilly and I used to be very good friends before she died along with Potter on that night. Before she passed on she told me, that if anything were to ever happen to her and Potter, I should take care of Harry and I would be announced as Harry's legal guardian. She wrote it into her will. Just yesterday I managed to get hold of it."

Lucius stared at him as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What," Lucius exclaimed rather un pure blood-like, "why didn't you ever claim him any earlier and let him live with those disgusting muggles?"

When Lucius said that, Severus himself got quite angry and replied with venom, "That would be our dear headmasters doing. He somehow managed to convince the Ministry that Harry would be safer if he would be under his guardianship. I have already tried for years to get Harry out of his greedy claws. Now however that Harry is assumedly dead, we can raise him as a respectable pure-blood wizard without anyone butting in. He can then stay with me and we can school him properly. Then later if Harry is more independent, we can reveal him to the rest of the wizarding world again. No one can take me to Azkaban then as I now have the legal papers to prove that I'm his legal guardian." Severus smirked at a gaping and impressed looking Lucius in a smug way.

"Oh, that is just too good," Lucius chuckled when he came to himself again. "Just for interest's sake," Lucius asked him with a glint in his eyes, "How on earth did you get hold of Potters' will?"

Severus gave Lucius a secretive smile and said, "Let's just say it involved courtesy and a hefty amount of bribing."

"How Slytherin of you."

* * *

**A/N:** One more Chapter of Harry at 9 before I jump 6 years ahead in time. I was thinking about Severus also finding someone special later in this story. I would like this to become a popular vote on who you think he should end up with or if he should end up with anyone at all. Please review and give me some feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Invisible Magic**

**Summary:** When Harry Potter was 9, he was involved in a car crash with the Dursleys who died on site. Everyone believed him to be dead while Harry was raised in a way Dumbledore surely would not approve of. At the sorting ceremony six years later the wizarding world got the shock of their lives to see their BWL still alive. Dark Harry. Harry/Draco friendship, eventually slash. Horcruxes do not exist (Voldemort really is dead).

**Genre:** Romance/humour

**Warning: **Slash, but nothing too explicit. Dumbledore & Weasley bashing.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me, I think we all know that by now though.

**A/N**: I apologise for the delay, but I was in the middle of my exam time and I forcefully sat myself down to learn. I'm back now though, so here goes the third chappie.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Harry POV:**

It's been now three weeks since Harry has woken up in the Malfoy manor and Harry was still trying to wrap his head around everything he has been told from Severus and Lucius. They said he could call them by their first names in privacy, but if he was in public he should call them Professor Snape and Lord Malfoy. Apparently it is pureblood etiquette.

Harry still couldn't believe that he was a wizard and that he could finally have a place to live where he would feel welcome. It was like a dream come true and it all finally made sense now. He always wondered why he could do things like set the curtains on fire or heal very fast when he had gotten a beating from his uncle. Severus said that Harry was going to be staying with him in his Manor to properly train how to be a powerful pureblood wizard before he would join with the rest of the wizzarding world. He had asked him why he couldn't immediately live in the presence of other wizards to which Severus explained to him how they would exploit and manipulate him because he was inexperienced. It made sense to Harry and he did feel the need to be better prepared before meeting more trained wizards. Finally he felt like he fit into the world he was living in and he was going to try as he hard as he could to make sure that he would gain approval from Severus and Lucius at all costs.

Today Severus had said that he was going to go through a few tests with Harry in order to see what his magical inclination was and how strong his magic actually was. Severus said it was necessary in order to train his magic with the proper techniques that suited his magic.

Harry was already very excited for this testing and he was currently sitting on a large couch in the third living room area of the Malfoy manor in order to wait for Severus.

While he was wondering what this testing would entail, Severus had silently creeped in through the door behind him. 'Severus probably thinks that he is going to surprise me, but really? I can feel his dark presence a mile away," Harry thought amusedly to himself.

Not waiting for Severus to do something, Harry casually drawled without turning around, "Really now Severus I thought you have learned by now, that there is no way you can creep up on me". Harry heard a silent "damn" before Severus moved around the couch to sit opposite to Harry. Severus frowned at him. "I don't understand how you catch me out every single time. I was sure that I didn't make a sound this time". Harry rolled his eyes at him disbelievingly before replying, "And I thought I was the one who didn't know anything about the wizarding world. You told me yourself that everyone's magic is distinct and I clearly recognized your dark energy when you stepped into the room."

After he said that, Severus' mouth could be compared to that of a fish.

"What?" Harry asked him. "Hmm," Severus said with a glint in his eyes, "You shouldn't be able to do that yet. It usually takes wizard years to perfect the art of recognizing another wizard's magical signature". Now Harry was starting to become a little anxious. "Does that mean that I am a freak even in the wizarding world?" Harry asked a bit stressed.

Severus looked at him in a way that made him feel a bit better. "You are not a freak Harry," Severus said with certainty, "That just means that you are and are going to be a very powerful wizard. You should be ecstatic really as it also enables you to learn faster and you are able to do spells that weaker wizards are unable to do."

"Oh," Harry said with embarrassment. He couldn't believe that he got worked up over something so stupid.

"Don't worry about it," Severus said ",since you are a bit new to all of this, I can understand if you are a bit nervous about some things. Now however, I am very curious as to how your testing is going to go."

Severus then led Harry to a large room which was covered only in black tiles and had a few manikin's and other instruments he couldn't identify in it. Severus turned around and looked at him with an expectant expression. "Now, do you still have any last questions before we begin?" Harry thought about it and replied, "You were saying something about the inclination of my magic. What does that actually mean?"

Severus looked like he needed to think about how to explain it best before he answered, "Everybody's magic is different. There are three kinds of magic a person can have an inclination for. Namely Dark magic, neutral magic and light magic. Now, there is neither good nor bad magic. Dark magic is mainly called dark, because a dark wizard who practices dark magic is generally attracted to the dark. This does however not make it bad or even evil. A dark spell can kill someone just as easily as a light spell can. Neutral magic is usually practised by muggleborns, as they have no parents that are magical and could pass on the inclination for either dark or light magic.

Some people are more neutral while others can be extremely dark or extremely light. I for an instance am a very dark wizard, which mainly stems from coming from an ancient dark family. The exercises we will be doing today will test were your inclination lies, although I do suspect you having an inclination for light magic, as both your parents were light wizards."

By the end of Severus' long lecture, Harry was extremely intrigued and he could only nod in wonder. "Okay then," Severus broke Harry out of his thoughts ", let us begin."

Severus led Harry to a long black table that had many different objects such as vases, cutlery, gemstones and other curiosities placed on it. "What am I supposed to do with these?" Harry asked in confusion.

Severus raised an eyebrow and replied, "In order to know which kind of magic lies within you, we need to see your reaction to different kinds of magic. I want you to touch each object and concentrate on what you feel when you touch them. After you have touched all object, you will tell me exactly which object made you feel in what kind of way."

Harry looked at the objects doubtingly, but proceeded to do as Severus had told him. Every time he touched an object, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling the energies of the objects gave him. 'Severus is right' Harry thought, some felt so uncomfortable to him, that it nearly felt like he was physically being burnt while others made him feel like he was being caressed and protected.

When Harry was done, he opened his eyes and saw Severus looking expectantly at him.

"Alright," Severus said rather impatiently, "tell me what you felt then."

Harry scrunched up his nose in order to exactly remember his reaction to all the objects before he began. "Well, umm… the first vase, the gilded fork and the blue stone felt pretty normal. I could feel the energy within them, but they didn't affect me in any way. I am not sure why."

"That is, because these objects were enchanted with neutral magic which usually affects muggleborns only," Severus said, "at least now we know that you don't only have a light affinity, but rather a very strong affinity to either the dark or the light."

Harry stood silent with a thoughtful expression before he continued. "Then the second vase, the gilded spoon, the purple stone and the red figurine made me feel horrible. It felt almost like acid washing over me when I touched those items and I had this nauseating sickly sweet taste in my mouth. Was that the dark magic?"

"No, I wasn't," Severus answered him with a very confused and thoughtful expression on his face, "It was the light magic that was spelled into these objects. That is very odd. That means that you have an affinity for dark magic even though both of your parents were light wizards."

Severus was pacing the room for the next 10 minutes mumbling on about heritage and what not before he turned around and faced Harry again with a question on his lips. "Tell me what you felt when you were touching the objects imbued with dark magic."

Harry thought back to that wonderful feeling he got before he answered, "It gave me a wonderful feeling that left me longing for it after it was gone. I felt really safe when the energy was swirling around in my body and I felt a connection with it."

"It seems as though my guesses are correct," Severus said, "You are not only a dark wizard. You are a very dark and also very powerful wizard. It looks like I will have to rethink my training strategies as I had you as a light wizard in mind."

"And you can determine all of that by me touching a few objects?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

Severus looked at him slightly insulted and said, "Of course I can. Salazar Slytherin himself developed this technique to test his scholars."

"Sorry," Harry Backtracked, "So what will I be doing now?"

"Now," Severus said while leading Harry out of the training room into his personal study, "now we are going to do one of the most exciting things a wizard does in his life. We will purchase the perfect wand for you in Knockturn Alley. I first wanted to take you to Ollivander's, but since you are a dark wizard, I believe Knockturn Alley to be the more appropriate option."

If Harry was excited before, it was nothing to how excited he was now, now that he was going to get his actual wand. Severus passed him floo powder, which he learned about a few days ago, before they disappeared with a shout of "Knockturn Alley".

**IN KNOCKTURN ALLEY**

"Everything seems so dark and secretive here," Harry said as they were sweeping through the streets of Knockturn Alley. Severus replied softly, "This is the main shopping area of dark wizards. Dark wizards are seen as taboo in the wizarding world at the moment. What did you expect?"

"Right," Harry said before they stepped into a dark ominous store called 'Lord Lorian's Wands. The store was as dark as everything else in the alley and the only light was a dim one that hung over the store's counter.

"Ahh Severus, it is nice to see you again," a dark powerful voice said from the back of the store, before a tall thin man dressed in a black robe stepped into the light. 'That must be Lord Lorian then,' Harry thought. When Lord Lorian stood in front of them, he raised his hood off his head and bowed to both of them. "I assume this is not a social visit then Severus," Lorian said softly while glancing at Harry who was standing next to Severus. "So, what can I do for you today?"

Severus returned the bow to Lorian before replying, "Indeed Vadimir, I did not come here for a talk, but young Harry here needs to purchase one of your finest wands here today."

It seemed as if those words have awakened a light within Lorian, as he suddenly had a bright, if not slightly scary, smile on his face and took Harry by the arm to lead him to the back of his store. "It always enlightens me to be able to choose the perfect wand for a fellow dark wizard," Lorian said while sliding out more than a dozen boxes out of a shelf.

Then a small dwarf looking creature came up to Harry and started measuring all sorts of his body parts, including the length of his teeth.

"This will be especially enjoyable today, seeing as you have a light wizard parent and you seem to be a particularly dark wizard."

"Wait, how did you know that?" Harry asked, but he never got a reply as Lorian just continued inspecting wands, murmuring to himself and selecting a few to lay them on a table. After about 5 minutes Lorian pressed a thin brown wand in his hand before saying, "12 inch Hawthorn wood with a veela hair's core. Well then, give it a wave."

As Severus already explained the wand choosing process, Harry knew what to do and gave the wand a big wave. Immediately all the windows exploded in the room and Lorian quickly snatched the wand out of his hands again. "Evidently not that one," Lorian said with glee while clapping his hands. Harry really couldn't understand how somebody could be happy if a customer broke all his windows. 'It must be a wizard thing' Harry thought as Lorian came back with a new wand. "Alright," he said, "try this one then. 13 inch Ash wood with a dragon heartstring core."

This time the ceiling suddenly started dripping with black sludge. 'Looks like this isn't the right one either' Harry thought while he was trying to dodge all the sludge raining down upon them.

The same procedure went on for 42 more wands without success before Lorian said "Enough!"

Harry looked at him with a shocked expression. "Does that mean I don't get a wand?" he asked and looked at Severus slightly despairingly.

"Do not fret young Harry," Lorian said, "I simply have gathered that you need something more powerful to channel your energy. I can't believe I haven't seen this before."

"What do you mean Vadimir?" asked Severus who himself was starting to become slightly worried.

"I mean, that Harry needs a custom made wand that contains more than one core. Follow me to the back room," Lorian said and then opened a hidden door next to the shelf.

Harry didn't understand why Severus seemed so stumped, but he guessed that a custom made wand was a rare occurrence. 'So much for being a normal wizard,' he thought.

When they were in the back room, Lorian showed them to two tables standing next to each other. The one table had a whole lot of different wooden sticks on it, while the other table contained scales, hairs and other things Harry didn't recognise.

Lorian looked at Harry and said, "Now, I want you to concentrate on all those different woods on the first table and then I want you to tell me which wood you feel most connected to. When you have done that, I want you to do the same with the wand cores on the other table."

Harry closed his eyes, and did the same thing he did that morning when Severus was testing him for his inclination. When he was certain of his preferences, he pointed to all the objects that he felt truly connected to.

"Hmm," Lorian said, "this will be a truly powerful dark wand that you will be wielding."

Then Lorian began to chant in Latin and all the selected objects started to lift into the air, move towards each other and then fuse together to form a black sleek wand. Lorian then handed it to Harry and in his hands it started to glow darkly and he felt a rush of power flow through his body.

"Yes," Lorian said eerily quietly, "this is the perfect wand for you. 12 inch Blackwood with three cores of a basilisk's tooth, a dragon's heartstring and the scale of a wyvern. This truly is the most powerful wand I have ever created for anyone."

Harry was so relieved to finally have gotten a wand, that he didn't even notice Severus paying and then leading him out the store until Severus said, "Alright Harry, let us head to Spinner's End so that you can make yourself start to feel at home."

They used the floo again to arrive at Severus' manor. Since Harry didn't own anything beforehand, he didn't need to fetch anything from the Malfoy's manor.

Severus showed him to a large homey room that was going to be his in the foreseeable future.

"Make yourself at home," Severus told Harry, "I will be in my potions lab, so I ask you not to disturb me there. I will be out by four." With those words Severus almost made haste to his potions lab.

**S. Snape POV:**

Severus walked as fast as he could towards his potions lab. In his hand he had one of Harry's hair clutched. 'It just doesn't add up' Severus raged in his head. 'Lilly and James Potter were both very light wizards and yet Harry Potter is very much the opposite. And then there was this incident in the wand store. Vadimir had said that he had a light wizard parent and not that he had light wizard _parents'_.

Severus had to see for himself what exactly was going on, so he was going to brew a parentage potion. For that he would need Harry's hair which he had plucked from him when he was too preoccupied with his wand to notice. Thankfully he still had a parentage potion in stock. Those always took ages to brew.

In his lab he fetched the needed potion from one of his abundant cabinets and laid out a parchment on his brewing table. He opened the vial and placed harry's strand of hair into the potion. He waited for the potion to turn from its green state into a clear liquid, before he poured the contents onto the parchment. After a few minutes the results started to appear on the parchment and Severus' vial shattered on the floor as he looked upon the shocking revelation. 'How is this possible?'

Full name: Harry James Potter

Blood status: Pureblood

Father: James Potter (Pureblood)

Mother: Viperia Slytherin (Pureblood)

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter ended up a bit longer than I thought it would. It would have been too choppie if it were shorter though :P. Remember, I still want you guys to vote on who you think Severus should end up with. I will stick with the majority's decision.

Here are some suggestions though:

Lucius Malfoy

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

You're welcome to suggest anyone else though too**.**


End file.
